


Senso di colpa

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Reichenbach Feels, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sherlock è morto, Mycroft. E non riesco a non ritenermi responsabile. Se avessi ascoltato lui, se mi fossi fidato anziché dar adito a quello che ha detto Anderson, forse-”<br/>“Sarebbe morto comunque. Non è colpa di uno. È colpa di tutti.”<br/>Silenzio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senso di colpa

**Author's Note:**

> Boh. Non ho mai scritto Mystrade prima di oggi mi pare, e adesso l'ho fatto e non so bene come relazionarmi con la cosa.  
> Credo che ragionerò sul dilemma davanti a una bella tazza di cioccolata calda.   
> Scritta per il prompt 50 della Maritombola @ [Maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/). Una valigia abbandonata. Da tutti. 
> 
> Povera valigia.

C’è una valigia, sulla porta d’ingresso, quella che restava sempre aperta, quella che portava novità, il brivido di un’avventura, una distrazione.  
Mycroft la guarda con un peso sul petto di cui non riesce a liberarsi; John sta parlando con Mrs Hudson in quella che era la stanza di suo fratello, sente la voce tremula della donna chiedere al buon dottore se è davvero sicuro della sua scelta - se vuole davvero abbandonare quella casa, e con lei Sherlock e tutto quello che è stato.  
Non sente nessuna risposta: suppone che John si sia limitato ad annuire.  
Preoccuparsi per la sorte di qualcuno non è mai un bene.   
Batte l’ombrello sul pavimento un paio di volte, sospirando. Fissa la valigia come se potesse parlargli, ma l’unica cosa che fa è raccogliere polvere, prendere l’odore peculiare degli esperimenti con cui Sherlock amava tormentare John.  
Non succederà mai più.  
Dà le spalle al 221B, stringendo le spalle e guardando avanti.   
Sherlock è morto, John è morto, e lui non sa bene dove collocarsi. 

*

C’è una valigia, sulla porta d’ingresso dell’appartamento spoglio dell’ispettore Lestrade.   
“Cosa sta facendo?”  
Poggia l’ombrello in un angolo dell’ingresso, vicino a un altro di un colore spento, grigio, come lo sguardo di Greg su di sé.  
“Ho dato le dimissioni, non posso più permettermi di vivere in questo posto, per cui-”  
“Non dire idiozie.”  
Greg si passa una mano tra i capelli, evitando il suo sguardo; perché riesce a mettere tutti in soggezione con tre parole in croce?   
Deve essere un dono di famiglia.  
“Sherlock è morto, Mycroft. E non riesco a non ritenermi responsabile. Se avessi ascoltato lui, se mi fossi fidato anziché dar adito a quello che ha detto Anderson, forse-”  
“Sarebbe morto comunque. Non è colpa di uno. È colpa di tutti.”  
Silenzio.   
Greg non si fa la barba da tre giorni, a giudicare dalla lunghezza. Gioca nervoso col mento evitando il suo sguardo, fissandosi intensamente la punta dei piedi scalzi - disagio, imbarazzo, senso di colpa.   
Chi non ce l’ha addosso, adesso? Forse solo John.   
Forse nemmeno lui.   
“Prendi quella valigia e disfala. Al resto ci penso io.”  
“Non voglio che mi pari il culo, Mycroft, voglio che” si ferma, si lecca le labbra, riesce a guardarlo per ben cinque secondi prima di dargli le spalle, “voglio che fai la cosa giusta.”  
“Chi ti dice che non lo sia?”  
La risposta è chiara a tutti.  
Greg scuote la testa e sbuffa; ha gli occhi gonfi, non ha dormito. Ha pianto, probabilmente.  
Senso di colpa. Senso di colpa ovunque.  
“Non stare sulla porta, sembri una statua di cera. Ti faccio un caffè, ma poi vorrei che andassi, devo finire di preparare i bagagli.”  
“Non andrai da nessuna parte.”  
E nemmeno lui.

I denti di Greg sfregano contro il suo collo, lasciando segni evidenti sulla pelle diafana, macchie che si uniscono a quella spruzzata di lentiggini che ha sulle spalle.   
È diventato uno sfogatoio. Lo sente nel modo in cui stringe le dita attorno ai fianchi, nel modo in cui si muove aggressivo contro il suo corpo.   
Non ha fatto in tempo nemmeno a togliersi la camicia.  
C’è così tanta roba, nei gesti di Greg, che Mycroft fa fatica a leggerlo, e allo stesso tempo non ha bisogno di farlo. Sa che nella testa dell’ispettore c’è un groviglio di sensazioni contrastanti che lo porteranno alla follia, se non li lascia andare.   
Se quello è il modo che ha per sentirsi meglio, comunque, Mycroft non glielo può legare.   
Apre le braccia sul letto come la preda che si arrende - come quella che si finge morta per sopravvivere. Greg pianta le unghie sui suoi fianchi e i denti nella pancia molle, mentre una mano sfrega tra le sue gambe.  
Non dovrebbe essere eccitato. Dovrebbe essere chiuso in casa sua, a stringere la mano a sua madre, a piangere suo fratello e sui suoi peccati, e invece no, invece si immola al sacrificio per la sanità mentale di un uomo che già pensa di aver perso tutto.   
È piacevole.   
Si inarca, quando sente le dita di Greg stringersi attorno alla sua erezione. Geme e d’improvviso non ha voglia di pensare a niente, né a Sherlock, né al buon dottore, né a Lestrade che fa come gli pare.  
Non gli interessa più di niente.   
Che lo morda, che lasci il segno. Che gli entri dentro e spinga con tutta la forza che ha e gli si svuoti dentro, perché tanto non c’è più nessuno in grado di dedurre la sua vita da un livido sul collo o dalla camicia sgualcita.   
Non c’è più nessuno.

Mycroft si sfiora tra le natiche, stringe il labbro inferiore tra i denti. Ha i polpastrelli macchiati, sangue e sperma che si mischiano e gli fanno storcere il naso.   
Greg gli dà le spalle, sta dormendo. Non fa finta, lo vede dai respiri ampi che prende, dal leggero russare che riempie l’aria.   
È meglio che vada. Non ha intenzione di farsi vedere in queste condizioni da un uomo che non fa niente per non sembrare più patetico di quello che è. Scivola in bagno per pulirsi, si premura di buttare l’asciugamano sporco nel cestino della biancheria da lavare, sperando che lui non lo noti.  
È così bravo, a regalare sensi di colpa.  
Quando si riveste, la valigia è ancora lì che lo guarda, che lo giudica.   
Non è colpa di Greg, non è colpa di John, forse non è nemmeno colpa di Moriarty.  
Scrolla le spalle, allungando poi le mani sul suo ombrello e lasciando l’appartamento piccolo e freddo di Lestrade.  
È colpa di tutti, è colpa sua, che importa. Sherlock è morto, e dietro di sé non ha lasciato niente di buono.  
Solo sensi di colpa.


End file.
